


Happy Together (forever)

by themakarabastard (autisticvantas)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, another fucked up one, just ....... fuckin take it idek, nonbinary kankri, rape trigger warning, short and disturbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 11:40:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8799478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autisticvantas/pseuds/themakarabastard
Summary: "Don't you want us to be together? Forever? This is a part'a bein' together, baby."





	

They thought he loved them.

His damp breathing rasps against their ear, and they whine softly, trying to squirm away.  
"Cronus ... I don't ... we're going too /far/!" Kankri whimpers, shoving at him.  
"Shuddup jus' ... jus' lemme..." He starts tugging at their pants, and their breath hitches in fear.  
"Cronus, STOP!" They yell, panicky. He freezes for a moment, before mumbling and starting to kiss at their neck. The liquor on his breath made them want to gag.  
"'s okay.... 's fine.... lissen, lissen baby, I'm gon' make y'feel so ... so goooood." He trails off into giggles, reaching into their panties. They struggle to get away, but all it does is make his untrimmed fingernails scrape against their sensitive labia, probably hard enough to draw blood."Stop fuckin' squirmin'!" He pulls his hand out, and pins them to the mattress.  
"Please Cronus, I don't- I d-don't want this!!" They struggle to no avail, their thin wrists bruising under his strong grip.  
"Enough! I'm fuckin' tired of your shit, Kan! You never wanna fuck, and you never let me get any relief anywhere else, so fuck you, I need this, okay?!" He yells at them drunkenly, slurring a little. Kankri whimpers softly.  
"Please ... Don't ... don't you love me?" They whimper, pleadingly.  
"I do. 's why I'm showin' you this, Kan. We'll be closer than ever y'know? Really I should be asking you that. You don't love me enough to do anything for me, can't you just do this one thing?"  
"That's not ... that's not true!"  
"Then name one time you did something just for me, t'show me you love me." Kankri's panicked mind is pulling blanks.  
"I-I watch your m-movies with y-you, and I-"  
"That doesn't really count." He says, suddenly sweet as sugar, gentle and sure. "This will really prove it to me. Don't you want us to be together? Forever? This is a part'a bein' together, baby."  
"It's ... it's not! Being together is about love and ... and respecting boundaries! Cronus ... please... I don't want-" They're cut off by Cronus roughly shoving their bottoms down. "No- Don't! Stop!!!"  
"I've had 'nough. Stop shoutin', the neighbors'll complain." He unzips his pants, ignoring Kankri's frantic please, and shoves into them roughly, groaning happily. Kankri screams and starts crying. "Fuck ... you're tight. Kinda dry, but I feel you gettin' wet." Kankri tries to pull away fruitlessly, feeling multiple tears in their vaginal lining. He pulls out, and thrusts in roughly, making them sob in pain. He starts thrusting as fast as he can while sloppy drunk, the cuts burning and throbbing inside of them.  
"HELP, SOMEONE HELP, PL-" Cronus cuts them off by slapping them hard, bruising their cheek, before putting his hand over their mouth. He hovers over them, panting hard.  
"Jus' ... just shut up, okay? You're making me soft like this." They bite his hand, and he shouts and pulls away. Taking the opportunity, Kankri runs, locking themself into the first room they come across, the bathroom. Cronus bangs on the door for a few minutes, shouting and swearing at them drunkenly, before giving up and walking away to ... somewhere. When all is silent, they finally allow themself to cry, shaking and holding themself. They eventually crawl over to the tiny shower, getting in and turning the water on to the hottest setting. They sit there until long after the water gets cold, slowly going numb.

They guessed they were wrong.

**Author's Note:**

> more emotional trauma for the kankster. if u like this shit, u may possibly like the shit on my blog, themakarabastard. god-speed


End file.
